1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for screen control; more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for screen control applied on a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularity of touch control techniques, electronic devices with touch control functions have become a trend, and thus more and more manufacturers start to put research and development resources in related technical fields. The most representative products of all are smart phones and tablet computers. Unlike conventional cell phones designed with many buttons or complex menu systems for performing various functions, smart phones with touch control functions can perform operations simply according to changes of touch gestures. Therefore, cell phone makers set the development of easy-to-operate user interfaces as their primary task, and thus the design of the user interface becomes one of the most challenging tasks for the cell phone makers.
Because the size of the display of the cell phone or the tablet computer is not very large, usually an entire screen cannot be completely displayed during the operations of web surfing, electronic document editing, or the like. Therefore, a user has to constantly perform actions such as moving, scrolling, rotating, zooming in, or zooming out. However, such actions may easily cause burden to the user if the performance is not intuitive enough.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for screen control on a touch screen to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.